Field of the Invention
In the intake system of internal combustion engines, throttle valves are used with which the flow rate of the aspirated air delivered to the engine is controlled. For detecting the throttle valve position, sensor systems are used. A rotary angle sensor that detects the rotary angle position of the throttle valve is integrated with a plug plate that is built directly into the mechanism housing of the throttle valve unit.